percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Storm wolf01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Power of a Weapon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 13:51, April 15, 2011 Hi! Thanks for reading my story :)RoseKayAdams 10:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reading my series. I put a lot of work into it and it is nice to hear people say they like it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You also live in Philippines? Cool! Luna and Mikmak 28 too. Where?? I want to know! I study at PCC and live in Caloocan how bout you?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 06:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) LOOLLL XD Well, I'm kinda good at it but.. Well sometimes procrastination takes the best of me. hehe. I am not really a gleek, but i certainly enjoy it xD and which finale? for the second season?? nahh.. :( Rose 08:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry I can't :'( my laptop's music is not working and I have no speakers to replace it *sigh* I guess I'll have to wait a few more weeks for it to be on Star World :( Rose 08:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DID YOU ASK FOR UR STORIES TO BE DELETED?? :(((((( I like dark past, too. :D hey, I should get the titan's spy deleted. Totally bored with it, hehe. :P Rose 09:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) decided not to, it will just overcomplicate stuff. hehe Rose 10:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's taken care of. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 20:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Which one?? *squeals in excitement*Rose 17:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) If it's at a stopping point, such as the end of a chapter, yes. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 02:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't talked to Kari in a while, so I'm not sure. Yes I am from the Phil. And thank you for reading my stories, i appreciate it :) ------ ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 08:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be awesome :) --Rose 03:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uuuhh.. She can melt into a shadow? Idk working with hades' kid is pretty hard o.o --Rose 03:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You know, like Hades. He can turn into darkness or something in the book o.o and radiate intense fear and all that :P --Rose 03:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohhkayy xD Naahhh you're not.. hehehe.. what if she can give us victory, but only if she's in a certain condition. like when she's continuously prays to her mother throughout the battle or something o.o --Rose 04:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) do you have any yahoo messenger account or chatango or something that we can chat with? talking page to page is confusing :P --Rose 04:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Invited cha! :D Rose 04:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL . thanks for the compliment :) Nice to know there are more Pinoys here . Sorry ha? Hindi ko pa kasi nababasa ang mga fanfics mo. Busy ako ngayon sa isang manga. But if I have time, I'll definitely read them --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Kk :) Rose 04:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Er... Was that you? o.o Rose 16:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) xD Rose 05:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) wait, what piece? Rose 04:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your comment. I think this has been my best one so far and the next one will be the epic conclusion. I am also thinking about doing a Demigod Files type story to give my other characters some screen time. I also have that unrelated story I have to work on (the "what if Percy stayed with Calypso" one). What I will have to do is re-listen to the story from that point in the book and write it a chapter at a time about how things would be different. But once again, thanks for the comment. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) stormmmm xD is chap 30 finished? Rose 05:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Heeeyyy.. Sorry I hven't finished chap 47, I thought it was your turn xP SOOO SORRY :(((( gonna post it maybe, tomorrow.. Sorry once moreeee T.T -Rose The Sword of Ares Hey Zarana i just finished the Sword of Ares, check it out and tell me what you think need anything just ask, i'm there for ya Andrew The Voice: Claiming A Soul has been deleted per your request. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 12:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) yooo storm xD what they're doing in chappy 37 is trying to copy archimedes' mirror xD THX Rose 06:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers membership We are actually accepting one more member for The Godslingers 4 quest, if your interested put your name up Zarana you need to put your name where it says requests Congradulations! You are now a member of the Godslingers, please put your picture on the The Godslingers page and your name on the Members coloum Andrew Trevor Robson, Second-in-command of the Godslingers Uhhh...since you are now a Godslinger can you do chapter 4? JJRawesome was here 13:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it's your turn to make a chapter Uhh...Josh needs to be woken up by either A) a medical buzzer or B) some of your lightnings...yeah...JJRawesome was here 13:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Do as many chapters as you want but message Jack, Josh or me when we can do a chapter can you do chapter 6? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cn you do chapter 13? JJRawesome was here 17:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 14? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 15? JJRawesome was here 18:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 15? JJRawesome was here 19:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 18 of "The Godslingers 4"? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 04:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chapter 20? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chap 22? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I think we should take turns writing since the other two is not here. Idk, they might get mad though. But let's just take turns writing for now... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 23? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 09:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 24? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 28? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Upside-Down has been deleted per your request. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 16:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) since Josh hasn't responded, can you do chapter 33? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 19:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 36? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 00:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) her, can we finish today? I got school tomorrow. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 39? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 44? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 47? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 50? JJRawesøme may have been here 11:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) CAN YOU DO CHAPTER 53? JJRawesøme may have been here 14:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 4 JJRawesøme may have been here 09:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 7? And PS, i don't talk like that! My character's 14, not 1400! JJRawesøme may have been here 14:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 23? JJRawesøme may have been here 01:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) go ahead. do it. sure as heck i'm not gonna. JJRawesøme may have been here 10:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you add a character to the The Godslingers Next Gen? you see how it works. JJRawesøme may have been here 11:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can u make a character for the Godslingers Next Gen? Just search it JJRawesøme may have been here 17:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions. 1) can i make a pick for lyre? 2) is it okay if she is with a daughter of demeter named Rose Raven? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) i meant pic. as in short for picture. stupid typo.JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you do chapter 21 of the godslingers next gen plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) storm, where IS the fourth piece hidden? I've been asking you for days @ chatango, but you were never online so I didn't write another chappy :( Rose 06:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll write the chasing part, then? xD *is excited* Rose 08:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you do chapter 23 plz? Thx in advance. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you do chapter 25 pls? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you do chapter 25 plz? Thx Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I am now on the chat Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) sure. zaragona can join. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, can you get on the chat, please? And can you finish Fire above Water, please? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks Stowrm wolf01 for the websites I can make an avatar. Hope I can find your stories. 14:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC)~~Heart 14:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC)HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia Sry storm... I am in school now and my free period will end in 15 minutes. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, could you correct it? Hey thats the pic, if you don't like then u can make your own cause I am soon going to make a blog about it - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 11:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 20:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I do Chapter 3? Hey Charlz, since you and Josh made chapters 1 and 2, can I do 3? I'll leave you a message of thanks if you say yes. - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia Welcome Aboard Your also in. I've already added you so it's ok. I will send a message once the last member is found. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Ok, everyone is recruited and the prologue is done, let's do this thing. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth plz go back on chat. go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem STORM;.. tell the others I'm sorry. I gotta go somewhere for 6 days, and so I can't write the chap.. I'll pass for now, sorry :( Rose 03:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Senorita~! Congratulations! Your character, Global Zaire Dion, is now a member of the group, The Esperanza! There is only one last step you must do: Find a good alias/codename/nickname/funnyname for Global, and you're part of the club! Tsubasafan101 13:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) chat, now! Rose 11:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) There Hello!! There you see I changed it :) Never said I couln't add more to the sig :D -I hate the girl I am in love with (because she stole my heart) 09:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, just letting you know that one of your characters has the third battle so I am not pressuring you or anything just telling you that you are one of the firsts that will need to finish their challanges fast so we can move on, enjoy your day and good luck in The Olympian Games! ps, Can I switch my sig now? -I hate the girl I am in love with (because she stole my heart) 20:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) sorryyyy! yeah, I'm doin it right now :) sorry for the long wait! and it will start when everyone comments on what parts they want, and I determine who does what. We can't start without the whole team, y'know :D 10:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) OH NOES! I gotta go right now storm T.T I'll post it tomorrow! Sorryyyyy :'( I completely forgot that it was meh turn *bashes head* SORRYYY! 10:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, I think the best thing is to give her another chance... Rivalry is not the answer. (This is what Rose also told me). Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can just talk to her and work things out... Just ask for an apology from Amethyst about her lying, ok? :D Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I could teach you how it's just simple just put this < font color="Color" size="1-5" > but without the spaces between < and font and the number and > Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 11:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The Academy Greek Hiya. Sorry I took so long. What do you mean by our OC's? If you want your character inserted leave me a message. Just link me to their page. If they don't have one, include a brief explanation of them. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 23:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, request denied. Poseidon swore not to have children so long as Sally Jackson was alive. Sorry. Anyone else? Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 23:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Done happy! Eveyone hates me ''Megan Adam 07:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Megan AdamMegan Adam 07:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Storm May I be in the god slinger OC Club (And I know my sis Megan Adam put me in there without permisson!) And I went on to ask you cause I told her yester day if I can join that OC club and ask your permission But she did it! Amethyst McLean 07:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Amethyst Want me to put it as an episode of A Different Path (the 1st book of the What If series)?? -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 02:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, which character are you going to use for The Clues of the Moon? -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 04:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, can I join Guardians of Fire? I'll use Josh McLean Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) sure dude-ette! XD Rose 13:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) you ask about the pics on my characters page right? The answer is simple go here: http://www.y3.com/games/8974/Praying_Girl or any game in the internet then press prt sc on your keyboard after that paste it on paint save the pic and there you have itPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll use Allen arce and the group will be...umm...The Silysia Guardians. I haven't made Allen's page...yet but well he's a son of Helios, he was born 3 years after TLO. Have a good day! -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,]] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki '''Stealing My Heart!] 06:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can I join the Gardians of Fire? I think I'll use Kelsey Fisher if that's ok. I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 14:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn for The Clues of the Moon, if you have any questions be free to ask -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 02:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ask Dag in chatango or wikia chat ;D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 01:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC)